


Undernovela is L I F E

by LunaXXMoon1



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Ship It, I Tried, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, Multi, Other, Tags Are Fun, To my friends, Who I ship, they are both hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: Blue drags Ink and Dream to see undernovela, and Ink suddenly throws up ink, getting fannish about the colors and the Au he created. He thinks he ruins the date, but his boyfriends won't let him think that!





	Undernovela is L I F E

"So uh... Blue, where are we going?" Ink asked, smiling kindly at the swap skeleton. The mentioned starry eyed skeleton was currently dragging Ink, and Dream, his two boyfriends along, to.... somewhere. Blue grinned, chuckling, very high pitched, and he zipped his head back at Ink and Dream, his grin pure, and happy.

"Novela Live!" Was the response, as Blue dragged them faster. Dream was adjusting his cape, grinning nervously. He was pretty shaken up, from Blue suddenly bursting into his room, practically throwing him out of their house, and hauling him like a potato sack over his shoulder. Other than that, he was fine, a little shaken up, but fine.

Ink smiled, giving dream liquid encouragement through his fragile bones. He got a more determined expression, and kept up with Blue, while Ink was still getting tossed around. They made it to this new AU, where everything looked so... different. Monsters were dressed in modern clothing, and if you looked closely, you could see some of the main bosses in the crowd.

An Asgore was on a roof of a very tall building, holding a gun, and a Toriel and a Sans were on a date? If anyone could tell. A small Frisk with a moustache was walking with them, a blank face.

Dream and Ink were both so distracted by analyzing the surroundings, they didn't even notice Blue let go of them, and sat down on a park bench, not without getting popcorn (I don't even know how he got it).

Dream was the first one to actually snap out of it, and notice Blue chomping down on popcorn. He smiled as he adjusted his cape and crown, once more, and sat down, placing his hand on top of the small, blue skeleton's hand. Ink is just standing there, and suddenly throws up black ink.

His eyes turn to random shapes, with lots of different colors. "Is this **UNDERNOVELA**?! Ohmygoshsomanycolors!!!" Ink yelled, running around, checking out the clothes designs, the soft colors of the au, and even the structural design of the characters. At this point, Dream and Blue are faded in the background.

Blue giggled, at Ink and the whole fangirling thing. He didn't know Ink likes novela too! Dream laughed along with Blue, at their small boyfriend. He was the smallest sans in the multiverse, even Blue was taller than him.

Blue raced off to ink, and swept him off of his feet, spinning him around, and back to the bench. Ink immediately realized his rant, and blushed a variety of colors, his face turning into a rainbow.

"I-I d-didn't-" Ink started, waving his hands around in a dismissive motion. Blue simply giggled and kissed his forehead, which made him blush even harder. Suddenly, he looked as if...! Dream suddenly realized, and shouted "EMOTION OVERLOAD!". Blue threw Ink as far as he could away from him, as a wave of black ink erupted from Ink's mouth.

Soon, Ink walked back, wiping his mouth devoid of ink. "S-sorry" He apologized, frowning. Blue shook his head, as Dream agreed with him. "It's okay! You didn't ruin anything!" Dream replied softly.

"B-but I-" Ink replied, looking down, and clutching his fists so hard, he could start bleeding marrow.

_'Clink!' 'Clink..'_

Two clinks simultaneously were heard, as Dream and Blue both skeleton kissed him on the cheek, giving him a hug. "Calm down. You did nothing wrong" Dream smiled, giving him another smile. Ink mustered up enough strength to give a small smile of his own.

He had two wonderful boyfriends.

He sure did.

  
**Somewhere in the void, Error is laughing his ass off.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the International Fanworks Day 2018, hope it's a good submission. Also, I don't own any of these Sansi, nor do I own Undertale.
> 
> Ink is owned by Comayet
> 
> Dream is owned by Jokublog
> 
> Blue is owned by P0pcornPr1nce
> 
> And last, but not least, Error is owned by LoverOfPiggies!


End file.
